


B5

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Untitled poemB5





	B5

I gazed upon my beloved from the sky  
As the land shrunk she only grew  
Her beautiful turquoise waves obscured the islands  
Where little lighthouses sit

Sandy pathways snaked through the blue  
Dwarfing sand banks receding into the water  
I could see their depth  
And when it became too far out to swim 

Her clear surfaced looked so welcoming  
But I only flew further away into the air  
I must resist  
The silent song of the ocean


End file.
